Zetsuen No Tempest
by xkiox
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la lógica de este mundo se destruye por completo? Hakaze, la más fuerte maga del génesis dispuesta a salvar el mundo y proteger el árbol del génesis. Mahiro, un chico normal dispuesto a vengar la muerte de su hermana y salvar el mundo. Ambos tienen algo en común.
1. Chapter 1

Un día soleado...Yoshino se encontraba leyendo un libro de camino a la escuela, el ruido de una bicicleta lo detiene, era su amigo Mahiro, junto a su hermanastra Aika.

-Voy a llevar a Aika a casa -dijo Mahiro mientras miraba a Yoshino-

Yoshino desvió la mirada a Aika, quien estaba sentada en la parte de atrás de la bicicleta, esta tenía la mirada perdida

-Está bien...-contestó Yoshino volviendo a mirar a su amigo- pero no vayas a faltar a clases, si llegas tarde de nuevo no tendrás los créditos suficientes para pasar.

-Ya me las voy a arreglar -contestó el y comenzó a andar en su bicicleta de nuevo-

-Nos vemos...-le dijo mientras el se alejaba- adiós Aika.

-Adiós -contestó Mahiro, en cambio Aika no pronunció ninguna palabra-

Al estar alejados, Mahiro le habló a Aika.

-¿Al menos podrías responderle, no? -le dijo-

-No es asunto tuyo, Mahiro -contestó Aika fríamente-

-No entiendo porque te desagrada, bueno tal vez no sea un buen tipo, pero tampoco es malo.

-El es un estafador... -comenzó a decir ella- que se hace pasar por una buena persona, personas como él pueden mentir con una cara seria.

-Eso fue bastante duro...-soltó Mahiro y se dedicó a seguir conduciendo la bicicleta-

En tanto a Yoshino, el continuó leyendo el libro que tenía en sus manos.

* * *

Una isla desierta, las olas y un barril.

De repente...el barril se mueve y cae a la arena, de allí una chica con cabellos color salmón llamada Hakaze se asoma con dificultad, hasta lograr salir del barril.

-Maldito seas Samon, ¿Así que este era tu plan? -soltó la chica mientras se levantaba- Bien hecho...me abandonaste en esta isla, con unas sandalias baratas y un simple vestido.

Hakaze observó las olas.

-Por lo menos fue lo suficientemente bueno para no dejarme en ropa interior...aún no puedo usar la magia, no en este estado.

Continuó mirándolas y volvió a hablar con ella misma.

-Estoy segura de que puso una barrera para hacer invisible esta isla, para que nadie pueda ayudarme desde afuera...estoy atrapada aquí.

Hakaze se paró encima de una piedra bastante grande y apuntó hacía el cielo con su mano igual que con su dedo índice.

-¡Samon, será mejor que te cuides la espalda! -exclamó- ¡Soy Hakaze Kusaribe, la mejor maga que ha nacido en este clan y voy a poner fin a tus ambiciones!

En eso, del estómago de la joven, sale un ruido no muy extraño, ella bajó la mirada y dejo de apuntar al cielo.

-En todo caso, voy a tener que comer algo primero...

* * *

-¿Así que, quince a la vez? -preguntó Aika mientras dejaba enojada el botiquín de primeros auxilios en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba frente al sillón donde se encontraban Mahiro y Yoshino sentados- Hasta un niño sabría huir de esa situación.

Mahiro la miró mal.

-Las peleas no son por cantidad, además Yoshino también estaba ahí, incluso aunque nos rodearan fue muy fácil -le dijo el rubio a su hermanastra-

-Así que...en otras palabras, esto fue culpa de Yoshino -contestó Aika-

-¿Qué? Yo soy una víctima -se quejó Yoshino- me arrastraron con Mahiro, así que...-Aika no lo dejó finalizar-

-Entonces deberías haber huido.

-No podía abandonar a Mahiro...-ella volvió a interrumpirlo y se inclinó hacía el-

-¿Eres estúpido? -le dijo Aika bastante cerca de su cara- Si lo hubieras dejado allí, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de ganar y hubiera huido también, hacer el papel de víctima ahora es peor -se alejó de el y les dio la espalda a los dos-

Ellos dos se quedaron callados, sin decir nada.

**10 Meses después.**

-Yoshino...¿Por qué Aika tuvo que morirse? -preguntó Mahiro apenado mientras Yoshino se encontraba de rodillas ante la tumba de esta-

-Probablemente como lo dijo la policía...alguien entro en busca de dinero y...-Mahiro lo interrumpe-

-No me refiero a eso...hasta ese día, ella vivía una vida normal ¿Por qué tuvo que morir de esa manera? Aún no sabemos si el asesino sigue suelto. Ya pasaron diez meses y todavía no hay ninguna pista, no hay testigos, ellos ni siquiera saben si el asesino actuó solo. El grupo de investigación no hizo casi nada...este caso no va a poder resolverse si seguimos así. Es absurdo.

En esos momentos, un sentimiento de ira invadió a Mahiro y tomó las flores que había dejado en la tumba de Aika para tirarlas al suelo.

-¿No te importa, verdad? -le dijo Mahiro a Yoshino con el mismo tono- De todas maneras, supongo que ella nunca te agradó.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? -preguntó Yoshino mientras se ponía de pie- ¿Acaso vas a buscar al asesinó y castigarlo por tu cuenta?

-Sí...eso es lo que voy a hacer...-contestó el y miró fijamente a Yoshino- voy a hacer lo necesario para que todo tenga sentido otra vez.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Bueno...este es mi primer capítulo, los diálogos y lo que pasa es muy parecido al primer capítulo de ZNT saltando varias cosas, lo hice así porque no sabía muy bien como empezar y probablemente lo que sigue sea muy parecido a los capítulos, sacando varias partes y agregando algunas. Espero hacer al menos 11, 12 capítulos si es que puedo y con bastantes palabras. **

**La idea de esta fanfic es que pueda existir el pairing HakazexMahiro ya que por lo que se no hay fanfics de ellos dos.**

**Es la primera que escribo así que no se si estará bien, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo así.**


	2. Capítulo 2

_''Una batalla superando el tiempo y espacio, envuelta en la venganza y la magia, comenzó...''_

La ciudad estaba vacía, no había rastros de vida aparte de Mahiro y Yoshino, los demás eran puros cuerpos metalizados a causa del Síndrome de Hierro Negro.

-Toma -le dijo Mahiro a Yoshino, mientras le ofrecía una bebida enlatada que había sacado de una máquina expendedora después de darle unas patadas-

-No...no tengo dinero -contestó Yoshino mientras negaba con una de sus manos-

-Eres demasiado honesto -contestó Mahiro con una sonrisa y comenzó a beber de la bebida enlatada- no te preocupes tanto -dijo después de tomar un sorbo- ya te he dicho que salvaré el mundo.

-...Esto ha sido muy alocado -comenzó a decir Yoshino luego de unos segundos mientras Mahiro le daba otro sorbo a su bebida- ¿Es lo que el clan Kusaribe trata de despertar, verdad?

-Sí -contestó Mahiro mientras dejaba de beber- ellos están en todo el país y se reúnen en un sólo lugar, una vez que lo hacen ellos recuperan su forma verdadera, si eso sucede, estaremos acabados. La lógica de este mundo será completamente destruida.

-...Cuando esa cosa aparece, las personas contraen ese síndrome ¿Verdad? -preguntó Yoshino-

-No es tan malo cuando sólo hay de diez a veinte víctimas en la ciudad.

Luego de unos segundos, una voz femenina salió de un colgante tallado en forma de muñeca que Mahiro traía puesto.

-Tú eres Yoshino ¿Verdad? -preguntó aquella voz- No te preocupes, yo estoy bien...yo, Hakaze Kusaribe, la mejor maga de todos los tiempos no dejaré que ellos se salgan con la suya.

-A ver si entendí...-contestó Yoshino- hay un clan de magos llamado Kusaribe y una disputa dentro del clan los condujo hacía una lucha por el poder.

-Así es -contestó Hakaze-

-En consecuencia, tú la heredera de del clan, caíste en la trampa de Samon y ahora te encuentras en una isla desierta donde apenas puedes usar magia -dijo Yoshino mientras se acercaba un poco hacía el colgante-

-¡No lo hagas sonar tan estúpido! -contestó la maga con tono enojado- ¡Yo soy la única que puede detener el plan de Samon!

-Pero...la única magia que puedes usar por ahora es hablar a través de una muñeca -contestó Yoshino-

-Sí -contestó ella, Yoshino suspiró y se alejó de la muñeca, reincorporándose-

-No importa...

-¿Así que ya lo entiendes? -preguntó Hakaze- No sabes procesar bien las cosas ¿Verdad?

Mahiro interrumpió la conversación.

-Entonces, sigamos adelante...-dijo el rubio y tiró la bebida enlatada al suelo para luego comenzar a caminar- hacía el lugar donde todo comenzó.

Luego de caminar unas cuadras, los dos chicos llegaron a una propiedad enrejada, la cual era la casa de Mahiro, en el buzón había un pilón de cartas sin recoger, arriba de este el apellido ''Fuwa'' grabado, Mahiro habló.

-Hakaze...es mejor que mantengas tu parte del trato -dijo Mahiro fríamente mientras el y Yoshino se encontraban parados enfrente del enrejado-

-Ya llegaste a tu casa ¿Verdad?... -preguntó Hakaze- dirígete hacía la ubicación exacta del incidente.

Mahiro sacó la llave del enrejado de uno de sus bolsillos y estiró su brazo hacía Yoshino.

-Ábrelo -le dijo, Yoshino tomó la llave y miró hacía el candado, dudó por unos segundos- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el rubio un poco impaciente-

-Oh...no es nada -contestó Yoshino y abrió el candado, para así abrir la reja-

Luego de eso, ambos caminaron por un camino que se encontraba en medio del jardín principal de la casa y que llevaba a la entrada. Al entrar, caminaron hasta el salón principal y abrieron sus puertas, luego prendieron las luces. Se podía ver una hermosa sala de estar, con dos escaleras que se dividían, la casa estaba bastante ordenada y era muy hermosa.

Los dos amigos caminaron hacía el medio de la habitación, a los segundos Mahiro habló.

-Ya estamos aquí, Hakaze.

-Talismanes -soltó Hakaze- ¿Hay un cuchillo de acero inoxidable, verdad? Rastrear a un asesino requiere una forma especial de magia, el cuchillo será suficiente.

-¿Un talismán? -preguntó Yoshino mientras se acercaban hacía una mesa donde había distintos tipos de estos-

-Es un elemento con poder mágico sellado -contestó Mahiro mientras tomaba el cuchillo de acero inoxidable-

-¿Mágico? -preguntó el-

-En un caso del que ella no pueda usar magia, Hakaze escondió talismanes en distintos lugares para que su clan no los encontrara. -contestó Mahiro y se subió la manga de su campera utilizando el cuchillo de acero, dejando mostrar un brazalete- Pero si lo tocas directamente podrás usar magia simple en el momento de que ella dé la orden, pero...-hizo una pausa y golpeó levemente el brazalete con el cuchillo causando que el brazalete se rompiera- su uso es bastante limitado.

Yoshino tomó uno de los brazaletes que tenía forma de un pequeño hipopótamo y habló.

-...¿Podemos detener a un mago real con estas pequeñas cosas? -preguntó mientras miraba a su amigo-

La voz de Hakaze contestó.

-Sí no lo hacemos, nadie será capaz de detener a Samon, sólo la magia puede contrarrestar magia.

Al finalizar las palabras de la maga, Mahiro se dio vuelta y caminó hacía el medio de la habitación, para luego agacharse y clavar el cuchillo en el piso de la habitación con una de sus manos.

-Hakaze, dame permiso para usar magia -dijo el rubio seriamente-

-Muy bien...no sueltes el talismán. -contestó Hakaze, luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar- Escucha mis palabras y cumple mi deseo...árbol en árbol, árbol grande en gran árbol -a medida que ella hablaba, el colgante se iluminaba de blanco junto con tonos azulados- árbol que ha existido desde el principio, árbol del génesis. Encuentra lo que alejó la lógica, encuentra al que está buscando sangre.

Luego de decir esas palabras, una luz azulada que alumbraba toda la habitación comenzó a salir del cuchillo que se encontraba clavado en el piso, con las manos de Mahiro en este, una corriente de aire lo recorrió. A los segundos, salieron unas cuantas extrañas tiras negras desde la parte inferior del cuchillo que luego recorrieron toda la habitación en segundos.

-Si el incidente ocurrió hace alrededor de un año, me va a tomar tiempo recoger información sobre el asesino -comenzó a decir Hakaze-

-No me importa -contestó Mahiro mientras soltaba una sonrisa un tanto psicópata- siempre y cuando no te tardes demasiado...ya he esperado un año para matar al asesino de Aika con mis propias manos.

Yoshino habló luego de escucharlo decir tales palabras.

-Estoy seguro de que Aika se impresionaría al escucharte decir eso.

-No seas estúpido -contestó Mahiro mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar- los muertos no sienten felicidad o tristeza...no puedo perdonar el hecho de que el asesino de Aika no haya recibido el juicio que se merece. Es por eso que voy a utilizar el poder de la magia, es por eso que voy a ayudar a Hakaze y salvar el mundo.

Yoshino rió levemente.

-Hakaze...¿Estás segura que quieres confiar en un tipo como este? -preguntó-

-Nuestros intereses coinciden, así que lo haré...-contestó Hakaze-

-Yoshino...debes darte prisa e irte de la ciudad -le dijo Mahiro luego de unos segundos de que Hakaze terminara de hablar-

-¿No precisas mi ayuda? -le preguntó Yoshino con un poco de preocupación-

-¿Acaso quieres que tus padres se preocupen por ti? -preguntó el rubio mientras se sentaba en una silla que había al lado de la mesa donde se encontraban los talismanes que Hakaze les había dejado anteriormente- Deberías ir a ver a tu novia en un momento como este, además nunca se llevaron bien tú y Aika, no es necesario que te quedes aquí.

-Supongo que es cierto... -contestó Yoshino-

Mahiro no dijo nada mas y se levantó de la silla, para así sacar de uno de los bolsillos de su campera algunos talismanes para luego estirar su mano hacía el castaño y ofrecérselos.

-Toma esto...son talismanes, si tienes puesto esto, no corres peligro de que el síndrome te afecte -al decir esto, los coloco en una de las manos de Yoshino- además te ayudará a defenderte y podrás moverte con mucha velocidad. Si te imaginas el poder que quieres usar, entonces la magia se invocará...por otra parte si comienzas a ver varias mariposas alrededor de ti, ten cuidado...es una señal de que esa cosa va a aparecer pronto.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, volvió a sentarse donde estaba anteriormente.

-Bien... -comenzó a decir Mahiro mientras miraba en dirección al cuchillo que todavía seguía clavado en el piso- nos volveremos a ver después de que haya matado al asesino de Aika.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando Yoshino ya se había marchado, Hakaze decidió hablar.

-¿Confías suficientemente en él como para darle un talismán? -preguntó ella del otro lado del colgante mientras se recostaba en una cama de hojas que había hecho anteriormente-

-Lo conozco hace demasiado tiempo...-contestó Mahiro mientras llevaba sus pies arriba y los recostaba encima de la mesa-

-También conozco a Samon hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora...-comenzó a decir pero Mahiro la interrumpió-

-No compares con una mujer despreciable como tú -contestó un poco de frialdad-

-¿Despreciable? Eso también te describe a ti -contestó ella-

-Cállate, no me conoces -contestó Mahiro y a los segundos se reincorporó al ver que las tiras negras estaban desapareciendo y volvían cerca del cuchillo- Bien, al parecer los resultados ya están listos.

El caminó y se paró enfrente del cuchillo, una sonrisa con aire psicópata salió de sus labios y observó mientras aquella luz azulada que anteriormente había salido de el, volvía a aparecer.

''Finalmente...tendré una pista sobre ese maldito''


	3. Chapter 3

El plan no había funcionado...aquello no había revelado nada. A los 15 minutos, Mahiro ya se encontraba en las calles de la ciudad.

-No esperé encontrar al asesino uniendo ese camino -dijo la voz de Hakaze del otro lado del colgante mientras Mahiro se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad- esto no fue planeado...

-No me malinterpretes, yo no tengo ninguna opción de culparte -contestó Mahiro- es obvio que voy a necesitarte para atrapar al asesino.

-...¿El incidente fue hace un año? -se preguntó ella mientras se encontraba sentada y cruzaba los brazos mirando hacía el mar- Eso fue antes de que me exiliaran, no puedo creer que no lo sabía.

-Ya que eres una princesa estúpida que fue metida dentro de un barril, no se puede evi-comenzó a agregar Mahiro hasta que Hakaze lo interrumpió-

-¡Y tú estarías en problemas si no tuvieras la ayuda de esta princesa ''estúpida''! -exclamó con tono enojado mientras le gritaba al muñeco del colgante-

-¿No eres tú la que estaría en problemas sin mi ayuda? -preguntó Mahiro con una sonrisa torcida mientras continuaba con su caminata y bajaba la vista hacía el colgante-

-Tsk...-soltó la maga y bajó el colgante de sus manos-

Cuando ella finalizó esas palabras, Mahiro estaba dando la vuelta a una esquina, al llegar, observa que hay un hombre al final de la calle.

-...¿Un hombre? -soltó por lo bajo el rubio al verlo, aquel hombre desapareció a los segundos y se teletransportó a unos metros de el, cambiando su posición enfrente de Mahiro, había una peatonal que los separaba a ambos-Parece que me topé con alguien antes de lo esperado...

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Hakaze un poco preocupada-

-Es un mago real -contestó Mahiro mientras ambos se encontraban enfrentados-

-¿Es uno de los secuaces de Samon? -preguntó con un tono aún mas preocupado-

Aquel hombre venía vestido en traje y encima de su camisa traía un abrigo de color gris junto un sombrero que hacía juego con este, en una de sus manos traía un arma especial la cual era una especie de lanza mágica.

-Muchacho...-comenzó a decir aquel mago desconocido- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Y que hay de ti? -preguntó el rubio mientras ambos se observaban mutuamente y Mahiro llevaba una mano a uno de sus bolsillos- ¿Samon te mandó a revisar?

-Ya veo...fue una respuesta perceptiva -contestó el mago-

Al terminar de hablar, el mago rápidamente se teletransportó hacía el lugar de Mahiro pero este hizo lo mismo y terminó esquivándolo. El rubio corrió hasta un poste alto de semáforo, aprovechando que había una barra de acero de restos allí, la tomó y se quedó observando al mago desde su posición.

-¿Dónde aprendiste esa magia? -preguntó el mago mientras lo miraba-

-En un barril -contestó Mahiro-

-Ya veo -al terminar de hablar, el misterioso mago volvió a ponerse en posición para atacarlo y apuntó su arma hacía el rubio- debió ser muy difícil.

-A sí que viniste preparado...chico de la lanza.

-¿Lanza? -dijo la voz de Hakaze a través del colgante con preocupación- ¡Mahiro, no luches contra el de frente! Es muy probable que sea Kusaribe Natsumura...el es muy fuerte ¡Un rival demasiado fuerte!

Ignorando las órdenes de la maga, Mahiro habló.

-Genial...-comenzó a decir con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba para bajar a toda velocidad del poste del semáforo- ¡Entonces, voy a vencerlo ahora!

Finalmente, lo hizo, con toda velocidad y la lucha comenzó. La barra de acero que Mahiro traía, ahora con algo de la magia de Hakaze en ella, chocó contra la de Natsumura y una presión muy grande invandío a ambas. La mirada y sonrisa psicópata volvieron al rostro del rubio mientras hacía presión contra la lanza del mago.

Duraron unos segundos así, hasta que el rubio salió casi despedido pero sin irse muy lejos, cayendo al piso. Se reincorporó con algo de dificultad y tomó uno de los talismanes que traía.

-Todavía eres un experto -dijo Natsumura mientras lo miraba, a los segundos corrió hacía el, pero Mahiro despareció-

El joven se teletransportó hacía un estacionamiento no muy lejos y corrió a esconderse detrás de uno de los tantos autos, al llegar, tomó el muñeco del colgante y se quejó.

-¡Oye Hakaze, es demasiado fuerte! -dijo algo enojado mientras tomaba aire con agitación-

-¡Fue lo que te dije! El es un verdadero mago y tú sólo tienes magia limitada y algunos talismanes. -contestó ella a través del colgante- Eres un idiota por tratar de luchar contra un Kusaribe.

-¡Cállate! -exclamó el rubio todavía con enojo- De ahora en adelante...-no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio que uno de sus anillos, los cuales eran talismanes, se rompieron- Mierda... ya se agotó.

Guardó el colgante en el bolsillo de su campera y frunció el ceño, giró sobre si mismo para ver si el mago estaba cerca y se colocó unos cuantos anillos mas.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora? -se preguntó por lo bajo y volvió a su posición de antes- Además estoy hambriento.

Luego de unos segundos, unos pasos se escucharon.

-Tsk...-soltó el rubio y retrocedió despacio, pero uno de los anillos al parecer no estaba bien colocado y cayó al suelo, haciendo un poco de ruido-

Mahiro notó que Natsumura se había dado cuenta, así que no tuvo mas opción que correr y volver a colocarse el colgante

El mago lo alcanzó al poco tiempo, así que el rubio se teletransportó como anteriormente, quedando en el techo de un edificio que estaba al lado del estacionamiento.

-¡Mahiro! -exclamó Hakaze- ¡Debes retirarte de inmediato! ¡No podrás ganarle a Natsumura!

El rubio crujió sus dientes.

-¡Cállate! Si tengo que huir de un tipo como el...entonces no podré matar al asesino de Aika.

-¡¿Por qué aún no lo entiendes?! -exclamó la maga con tal vez algo de preocupación y bronca notoria en su voz- ¡No puedes contra el!

El rubio no dijo nada y además el tiempo se le acababa así que tomó una barra de acero restante de una pequeña construcción que se estaba haciendo arriba del edificio donde se encontraba y se asomó hacía la reja, Natsumura estaba a unos metros de el. Mahiro sonrió y se teletransportó hacía el, otra vez haciendo que la barra mágica chocara contra el arma del mago.

La pelea comenzó de nuevo, Hakaze no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por Mahiro, sabía que eso no iba a terminar bien.


End file.
